Moltar (Earth-616)
, ; formerly Zardeth | Relatives = Lord Feldspar (uncle); Crystar (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Crystalium | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Eyes2 = | Hair = | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = Formerly magma form | Citizenship = Crystalium | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Magma Man | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mary Jo Duffy; Bret Blevins | First = Saga of Crystar, Crystal Warrior #1 | HistoryText = Moltar is the brother of Crystar. After their father's death in the first war between Order and Chaos, the two princes ruled jointly with their uncle Lord Feldspar as regent. The day before their joint coronation, the princes were visited by the wizard Ogeode, who warned them that the prophesied return of Chaos was at hand. Later, they were visited by the Chaos sorcerer Zardeth, who told them to ally with the forces of Chaos or be crushed upon their return. The two princes were divided by the visits. Crystar remembered Ogeode's services in defense of their kingdom in the first war and wished to ally with him again. Moltar, however, believed it wiser to ally with Zardeth and the forces of Chaos and be spared their wrath. Lord Feldspar sided with Crystar, but in the ensuing argument was knocked unconscious by Moltar. Crystar attacked his brother in a rage, only to be mortally wounded. Moltar was horrified by his own actions, but declared himself king rather than face charges of treason. He publicly defended his actions as being in defense of the kingdom. Lavour, Crystar's power-hungry betrothed, decided to ally with him and endorsed his reign. They quickly began a romantic relationship. Unfortunately for Moltar, the wizard Ogeode saved Crystar's life by transforming him into a crystal being. He unleashed a spell that would only harm those loyal to Moltar. Moltar, Lavour and their followers fled into the company of Zardeth, pledging themselves to the cause of Chaos. In return, they were transformed into powerful Magma Men. They marched on the city of Galax, hoping to claim it for their lord, but were driven back by Crystar and his Crystal Warriors. When Zardeth's ally Malachon planned to execute the Crystal Warrior named Koth, an old friend of his, Moltar had enough of Chaos' cruel methods. He renounced his allies in favor of his old friends and his brother. When the battle was won, Zardeth used his dying breathe to return Moltar to his human form, but left Lavour as one of the Magma people. The two lovers could never touch again. A repentant Moltar renounced his claim to the throne, and Crystar became King of Crystalium. When Crystalium became one of the alternate magical realities that were combined into Weirdworld, Moltar and his Magma Men joined Witch Queen le Fay's Kingdom of the Torch. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants